


We all remember the past

by Lepht03



Series: Family life [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Gangs, Gun Violence, Illnesses, Kimi is a foster parent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, everything that's dark is here, just wait and see, the kids all have rough pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepht03/pseuds/Lepht03
Summary: The past is a part of who we areBut sometimes, all you want is to forget it
Series: Family life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the pasts of the kids in my previous works.  
> But it's okay if you haven't read the previous ones. This takes place before that.  
> Please read the tags. and if anything is triggering, this probably isn't the story for you.

Wake up, go to school, try to study, go home, make food, clean and go to bed.

That was pretty much his routine.

Sebastian knew his mom disliked the routine. She wanted him to be a normal twelve year old kid. Hanging out with friends and discovering new things.

But Sebastian didn't want that.

Not only because he struggled with getting new friends. But also because he didn't want to leave his mother alone.

She had been sick for a long time now. And since his father left a week after she got diagnosed, Sebastian was the only one she had.

Even though he was young, Sebastian knew that the day when she wouldn't be around anymore was close.

In the beginning she had been able to work, and to do stuff with him.

But now, she could barely get out of bed.

His mom had tried to prepare him for the day she would die, but the subject always made them both cry.

Sebastian didn't know if his mom was scared of dying, or if she felt guilty for leaving him alone in the world.

They never talked about their fears about the future.

Sometimes Sebastian wished they had. It maybe would've made things easier.

His parents didn't have many relatives. And the few ones Sebastian had was either too old to care for him, or they weren't capable to.

Which meant the day his mom dies, he would go into foster care.

That scared Sebastian. He had heard so many stories of kids getting messed up in foster care.

He didn't want to be one of them. He would rather live on the streets, until he was old enough to get a job.

It felt good to have a back up plan if his life would become even worse.

All he wished for was for his mom to get healthy, even though he knew that wouldn't be the case.

Late at night, when he couldn't sleep, Sebastian liked to think that his life had been a dream.

His father hadn't left. His mom was healthy and they were all a big family together.

But one day it became clear that it would never be like that.

His mom had a doctors appointment. Sebastian had gone with her, to make sure she had the support she needed.

He believed they both knew she wasn't fine.

The thing he hadn't prepared for was that she had to be admitted to a hospital right away.

When he was told that it actually felt like someone had smashed his heart with a hammer.

His mom, his only real friend was dying. And he could do nothing about it.

Sebastian decided not to cry in front of his mother. It would only make her cry, and Sebastian felt like he couldn't make her do that right now.

The only time he actually cried was when his mom had died, when a nurse had told him the bad news.

He was scared. What would happen to him now? He was all alone.

The nurse had held him, saying that it would be okay.

And for some reason, Sebastian believed her. He didn’t know why, he just did.

Until he found out foster families didn't want to take him in because of his age. That had been hard to take in.

If he had been younger, if all of this had happened a few years ago instead, families might have welcomed him with open arms.

His social worker had told him that he would have to go to a boarding school if someone didn't take him in soon.

Sebastian didn't know what would be worse. Going to a boarding school, or being with some family that didn't even want him.

His life would suck no matter what happened.

"I have good news for you" his social worker had told him one day.

"One of my husband's co workers seemed interested in doing foster care. When he gets qualified to do it you will go there"

Was that supposed to be good news?

It sounded horrible to Sebastian. Even worse than going to a boarding school.

Some guy who had never done foster care before. It was set to be a disaster. At least a boarding school knew what they were doing.

During the time it took for that guy to get qualified, Sebastian stayed in many different foster homes.

He kind of hoped one of them would decide to keep him. But they never did.

And then it was time to go to the new home.

"Please give him a chance" his social worker had said on their way to this guy. "He may be new to this, but he really cares"

Sebastian didn't believe that for one second. He had never met a foster parent that cared. So why would this one?

But something felt different when he stepped into that house. He still didn't feel like this guy cared. That wasn't a surprise.

That feeling only got stronger when he was left alone with this guy, whose name was Kimi.

Sebastian didn't say much for the first few days, and neither did Kimi. Sebastian had never felt so tense in silence before

But then after some time they started to talk to each other and connect a little bit more. And soon they were really close.

Even though it went well to live in the house, Sebastian still had some issues.

When he was caring for his mom, school hadn’t been his first priority. So he struggled a lot with getting back on track.

But Kimi had really helped him. When Sebastian was close to giving up, Kimi always motivated him.

And with that motivation, Sebastian actually got good grades for once in his life.

That was something no one had done for him in his life. Everyone had just seen him as a problem. But not Kimi. Sebastian could tell he would not give up on him.

Sebastian was happy lining with Kimi, no doubt about it. But he was also a little lonely in the big house.

He had been nervous about it, but he had asked Kimi to take in more kids.

Kimi had done that, and Sebastian had never been happier.

He could tell his new dad was happy about that decision too, because some of the new kids didn't end up leaving the house.

When his brothers ended up staying Sebastian felt the need to protect them.

That was probably because he had spent many years caring for his mom, making sure she was okay.

And that was something he had kept doing over the years.

Especially when he had been adopted.

His dad had never told him to look after his brothers as much as he did. But he knew taking care of the family was Sebastian's way to deal with the loss of his mom.

Sebastian didn't want to lose anyone else close to him.

And being the one who helped them with things made him happy.

So why would he want to change it?


	2. Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags if anything is triggering!  
> If you want to contact me, my Tumblr username is lepht03

He never considered his childhood to be a bad one.

Lewis always felt safe around his parents and their friends, and he was thankful for that.

It was when he had been taken away from his parents that he realized how bad things was.

One day Lewis had woken up like usual, gone to school and was on his way back home when things started to get strange.

He lived outside the town, so it was quite a long walk back from school.

But he didn’t mind that. It was nice to be alone sometimes. His parents often had their friends over in the apartment, and when they did, it was never quiet.

Lewis didn’t know what they were doing, but he trusted them. He couldn’t think of his parents doing something illegal.

But now he knew how naive he had been.

Lewis had found things around the place that indicated that something was wrong.

One day he had been looking for one of his books for school, when he had found a gun in one of the closets.

He knew what his parents were going to do with the gun, but he didn’t want to believe it.

People around his neighborhood had hinted for some time that something would happen.

Everyone was preparing. Lewis was scared about it.

One day he had asked his mom about what was going to happen. What they were planning.

“Don’t worry about it” she had been quick to say. “It’s nothing that will affect you”

Lewis hated that they were hiding things from him. He wanted to know what was going on. It seemed like the whole neighborhood knew, so why didn’t he know?

To get an answer, Lewis decided to go and see on of his neighbors. It was an older man, called Craig, who always told the kids stories from his past.

Lewis didn’t really consider himself a child anymore, since he recently turned twelve.

But know he didn’t want to listen to a story, he wanted to know what was going on.

He had knocked on the Craig’s door, and then walked in.

Craig had been really happy to see him. Lewis felt a little bad that the only reason he came was to ask what was going on.

But he needed to know what was going on.

Things had been different for the last few days. It wasn’t unusual for Lewis to hear a gun firing in the night. But for the past few days, he heard a lot of gunshots every night.

The gunshots didn’t scare him. He had been brought up hearing them.

However, the thing that scared him was that the atmosphere in the neighborhood had changed.

That was why he was at Craig’s place now.

“What’s going on?” Craig had asked him.

“I was going to ask you the same thing” Lewis said. “What is going on around here?”

Craig sighed. He looked like he was debating if he should tell Lewis or not. But then he started talking.

“No one says it out loud. But this neighborhood is a gang” Craig had begun.

That had shocked Lewis. They had talked about gangs in school. His teachers always said gangs were bad, killing each other all the time.

Lewis didn’t think his neighborhood was a gang. He always felt safe with his parents.

“Our gang has rivals, people that think they are better than us” Craig continued. “So we are planning to show them that we are the best”

Lewis thanked Craig and then left. He didn’t know what to believe. It had been a lot of information to take in.

A few days later he had been in school when the principal asked to see him.

That had confused him. He hadn’t been in any trouble. It was something he never wanted to be.

When Lewis arrived at the principal's office, he saw a lady standing next to him. That confused him even more.

“Hi Lewis” the lady had said. “I need to tell you something. Please sit down.”

He sat down on the chair, a little scared now.

“The police have found out that your parents have been doing some illegal things, so they have arrested them”

Lewis didn't listen to what the lady said after that. He was in shock. He knew that they were going to prove something for another gang, but he never thought they would get arrested.

The rest of the day had been a big blur. The lady had taken him to another house, and then she left him there.

The family living there had been nice to him, which made the situation a little bit better.

But after a few days the lady came back and told him he would go to a different house.

Lewis didn’t know what to feel. Everything happened so fast. He still hadn’t fully understood what happened with his parents, and now he was going to live with some random people.

The second house he was sent to wasn’t as nice as the first. But he had met one boy the same age as him, who had been really nice.

His name was Valtteri, and they had connected really fast. It was the first time he had opened up to someone about what had happened to him.

And he had listened when Valtteri told him how he ended up at that house too.

But one day the family told him And Valtteri that they were going to a different house.

For some reason, that had made Lewis sad. Even though he didn’t care about the parents in that house, it still felt bad that they didn’t want him.

When he and Valtteri was in the car, on their way towards the new foster family, the social worker told them about the new family.

“Kimi has one other child in the house. I think he is the same age as you. But I think you will like it”

Lewis wasn’t sure about that. When he looked at Valtteri he could tell the felt the same thing.

Nothing was granted in their lives anymore. If this guy was tolerable Lewis would be happy.

But it turned out that this guy was actually really nice. As soon as he stepped into the house, he felt safer then he had ever done.

However, he was still on edge. He never knew which direction life could take.

But he, Valtteri and Sebastian had quickly become friends, something he hadn’t expected to.

Lewis thought it was strange that he actually liked being in this house more than he liked living with his parents.

Maybe he hadn’t been as safe as he thought.

In the past, he had been surrounded by a lot of bad people. But now, for the first time in his life, he had a family that cared about him.

He thought he never could’ve been happier.

But his brothers had proved him wrong every time they arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
